Stilles Begehren
by anthracis
Summary: ONESHOT! --- Ob Severus Snape seine letzte Chance nutzt, einen zugegebenermaßen prickelnden Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, das könnt ihr hier lesen.


**Stilles Begehren**

Sie biss ihm sanft in den Hals und ihre Finger wanderten auf seiner Brust immer tiefer. Snape stöhne leise auf. Er hatte das Gefühl gleich den Verstand zu verlieren.

Sanft strich er über ihren Rücken, hinunter zu ihrem Po, während seine Lippen die ihrigen suchten, um sich schließlich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu vereinen.

Snape spürte, wie sich sein letzter Rest Verstand verabschiedete. Er wollte diese Frau mit Haut und Haaren… jetzt.

Ein schrilles Klingeln schreckte Severus Snape aus seinem Traum.

Irritiert und alarmiert setzte er sich blitzschnell im Bett auf, nur um sich gleich darauf mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen wieder in die Kissen fallen zu lassen. Er fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und seufzte leise. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein… Wieso musste gerade jetzt der Wecker klingeln? Und wieso hatte er schon wieder diesen Traum? Hoffentlich nahm das bald ein Ende, sobald die Ferien begannen und er diese Frau nie wieder sehen musste, dachte er sich und schälte sich aus dem Bett.

Der erste Weg führte ihn sogleich unter die kalte Dusche, denn irgendwie musste er seine Erregung wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Nach zehn Minuten unter dem kalten Strahl fühlte sich seine Lendengegend wieder normal an und Snape fühlte sich nun auch endgültig wach.

Er stieg aus der Dusche und begann sich abzutrocknen.

Nur noch heute Abend musste er in ihrer Gegenwart überleben, dachte sich Snape, während er sich anzog. Dann wäre sie fertig mit der Schule, würde abreisen und er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Er seufzt leise. Wieso musste es auch unbedingt eine Schülerin sein? Wieso gerade Alyson Wright? Sie war nicht nur seine Schülerin und Jahre jünger als er, sie war auch noch eines der begehrtesten Mädchen der ganzen Schule. Was würde sie schon an ihm finden? Nein… es gab sicher nichts, was er ihr bieten konnte, dachte Snape. Er musste sie vergessen und sich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Es würde nie soweit kommen, wie in seinen Träumen, die ihn schon seit Wochen verfolgten.

Unmotiviert ließ sich der Tränkemeister in seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. „Oh man… Du musst sexuell schon wirklich ziemlich frustriert sein, wenn Du solche Träume hast, Snape", murmelte er zu sich selbst und zog einen Stapel Pergamente zu sich her. „Vergiss sie einfach, das ist das Beste…", redete er weiter mit sich selbst und versuchte dann, sich mit anderen Dingen abzulenken. Es würde ohnehin schon wieder früh genug zu einer Konfrontation mit dem Problem kommen, denn heute Abend war Abschlussball.

Alyson räkelte sich etwas im Bett und seufzte leise. Das komische Kichern konnte nicht zu ihrem Traum gehören, dachte sie und fand so langsam wieder in die Realität zurück.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, standen ihre beiden Freundinnen an ihrem Bett und grinsten sie an.

„Na, gut geschlafen", kicherte Darina. „Bestimmt, so genüsslich, wie sie sich geräkelt hat und so…", antwortete Faith und kicherte auch.

Alyson stöhne leise und ließ sich noch einmal in die Kissen fallen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Sie hatte sich doch hoffentlich in Wirklichkeit nicht so verhalten wie in ihrem Traum! Eine leichte Röte stieg ihr unweigerlich ins Gesicht, als sie weiter darüber nachdachte.

„Du scheinst recht gehabt zu haben, Faith", kicherte Darina. „Schau, sie wird schon rot… Anscheinend war es wirklich ein ziemlich schöner Traum… Schön… männlich… sexy…"

„Gut…", kicherte Faith und vervollständigte ihre Freundin. „Wer war es denn? Ray?"

Alyson öffnete wieder die Augen und richtete sich etwas auf. „Kann sein…", sagte sie nur lapidar und stieg aus dem Bett. „Ich bin im Bad."

Wenn die wüssten, dachte sie sich, auf dem Weg zur Dusche. Ray… Gut, Ray war hübsch, Ray war nett, aber trotzdem… er war nichts für sie. Ihm fehlte das gewisse Etwas, die Ausstrahlung… Er war einfach noch ein Bubi, nicht so wie… Snape.

Alyson drehte das Wasser auf und musste vor Schreck tief Luft holen, als es kälter kam als erwartet. Sie stellte es aber nicht wärmer, denn sie benötigte ohnehin Abkühlung.

Es war ihr immer noch etwas peinlich, dass sie von ihren Freundinnen dabei beobachtet wurde, wie sie von Snape geträumt hatte. Er war das Schulekel und obwohl sie Ravenclaws waren und sich Snapes Abneigung mehr auf Gryffindor konzentrierte, war er trotzdem bei allen ziemlich verhasst. Alyson seufzte leise, denn trotz allem fand sie ihn schon seit einer Weile anziehend. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, es war einfach irgendwann da.

Das Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn er zu ihr sprach oder ihre Blicke sich trafen… die wohligen Schauer, die er ihr durch seine Stimme und seine körperliche Anwesenheit in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, über den Rücken zu jagen vermochte…

Alyson drehte das Wasser noch kälter, denn die Gedanken an ihren Tränkelehrer halfen ihr nicht wirklich dabei, von ihrem zugegebenermaßen sehr heißen Traum loszukommen.

Es war einfach eine Krux. Wieso musste es gerade Snape sein? Wieso ihr Lehrer? Er, der sich ohnehin nur für einen interessierte, wenn man Slytherin war und der immer so abweisend und niemandem in seiner Nähe freundlich gesonnen war.

Es war sinnlos, das wusste Alyson. Sie würde morgen Mittag Hogwarts verlassen, und Snape nie wieder sehen. Er würde ihre Gefühle nie erwidern und deshalb brauchte sie es schon gar nicht versuchen, ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Nur noch heute Abend musste sie seine Nähe ertragen, ohne ihm wirklich nahe sein zu dürfen…

Alysons letzter Tag in Hogwarts neigte sich dem Ende zu und sie war schon ganz aufgeregt, wegen des Balls. Im Grunde wusste sie, dass es nichts Besonderes werden würde, aber dennoch. Sie war von jetzt an keine Schülerin mehr.

Ray hatte sie gefragt, ob sie ihn nicht begleiten würde und sie hatte zugesagt. So ging sie also kurz vor 20 Uhr hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo er schon auf sie wartete. Zusammen betraten sie die festlich geschmückte Große Halle und setzten sich an einen der vielen kleinen Tische. Das Abendessen war köstlich wie immer und in Alyson kam ein wenig Wehmut auf, das alles hier bald verlassen zu müssen. Diese Traurigkeit wurde aber bald verdrängt, denn Ray forderte sie sogleich zum Tanzen auf, als die Musik anfing zu spielen.

Severus Snape kam nicht umhin, immer wieder einen Blick in Alysons Richtung zu werfen. Sie sah umwerfend aus – noch begehrenswerter als sonst. Snape versuchte, diesen Gedanken schnell wieder zu verdrängen, aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er seinem inneren Drang nachgab und Alyson ein wenig beobachtete.

Wieso war es ihm nicht vergönnt, an Mr. Wilsons Stelle zu sein, fragte er sich im tiefen Inneren. Als er sah, wie die beiden anfingen zu tanzen, wurde der Wunsch, mit seinem Schüler zu tauschen nur noch größer. Er erwischte sich dabei, wie er ihn innerlich verfluchte, weil er die Chance hatte, die er nie bekommen würde – er konnte ihr nahe sein.

Snape schnaubte leise und wandte seinen Blick wieder von dem tanzenden Paar ab.

Wieso dachte er überhaupt an so etwas? Es war töricht zu glauben, er sei interessant und begehrenswert für sie! Natürlich zog sie einen jungen, hübschen Mann wie Mr. Wilson vor!

Einen, der ihr geben konnte, was sie suchte, einen, der verständnisvoll war, nett und zuvorkommend, gut aussehend…

Snape leerte sein Rotweinglas. Er fand alles gerade ziemlich frustrierend. Es war wohl besser, er würde die Feier verlassen, wo er ohnehin nicht gerne solchen Festlichkeiten beiwohnte.

Das Tanzen führte mit der Zeit dazu, dass es Alyson ziemlich warm wurde und so ging sie mit Ray aus der Halle, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Der Abend war, wie sie fand, bisher sehr schön gewesen und sie hatte genug Ablenkung gehabt, um nicht ständig an Snape denken zu müssen, oder ihn zu beobachten.

Sie gingen die Gänge entlang und unterhielten sich prächtig. An einem Fenster blieben sie etwas stehen und schauten eine kurze Weile schweigend über die Ländereinen Hogwarts.

Irgendwann ergriff Ray wieder das Wort. „Alyson?"

„Ja?"

„Ich…", man hörte ihm an, dass er etwas unsicher war, in dem was er nun sagen wollte. „Also ich wollte Dir schon länger etwas sagen, hab es mich aber nie richtig getraut…"

Alyson wandte ihren Blick vom Fenster ab und richtete ihn auf Ray, abwartend, was nun folgte.

„Also es ist so, dass ich Dich toll finde und Dich mag… sehr mag… schon länger… und na ja… ich wollte, dass Du das weißt, bevor wir morgen abfahren", sprach er leise weiter und fügte dann noch leiser etwas hinzu. „Ich wäre gern Dein Freund… also so richtig mein ich…"

Alyson wurde leicht anders. Sie mochte Ray sehr, aber nur als Freund und nicht als Partner. Ihm fehlte einfach das gewisse Etwas, was für sie den Reiz ausgemacht hätte. Wieso musste er ihr gerade heute dieses Geständnis machen, gerade an diesem schönen Abend? Sie wollte ihn schließlich nicht verletzen…

„Ray… also ich…", sie seufzte leise. „Ich… es tut mir leid… Ich mag Dich wirklich sehr gerne, aber nur als Freund. Also als normalen Freund, verstehst Du? Es tut mir wirklich leid… Bitte sei mir nicht böse…" Alyson schaute ihn bittend und entschuldigend an, aber sie wusste, dass es wohl nichts nützen würde.

Man sah es Ray an, dass ihn diese Worte trafen. Er hatte sich wirklich in Alyson verliebt und die Tatsache, dass sie diese Liebe nicht erwiderte, traf ihn. „Schade…", sagte er nur leise und blickte sie traurig an. Zu mehr war er gerade nicht mehr fähig. „Dann… noch einen schönen Abend…" Er konnte nicht mehr länger in ihrer Gegenwart sein, das war zuviel. Enttäuscht wandte er sich ab und ging den Gang entlang, bis er aus Alysons Sichtfeld verschwand.

„Tut mir wirklich leid…", wiederholte sich Alyson nur noch einmal leise und entschuldigend, als er schon am Gehen war und blickte ihm nach.

Das war es also, mit dem schönen Abend, dachte sie, als Ray nicht mehr zu sehen war. Leise seufzend setzte sie sich auf die Fensterbank und blickte wieder durch das Glas. Es tat ihr leid, ihn so gehen lassen zu müssen, aber was hätte es genützt, ihn anzulügen? Es wäre nicht fair gewesen, ihm etwas vorzumachen, dazu mochte sie ihn viel zu sehr.

Nur kurze Zeit nach Alyson und Ray verließ Snape die Halle. Er beschloss, bevor er sich in seine Gemächer zurückzog, noch eine Runde durch das Schloss zu drehen, denn vielleicht konnte er ein paar Schülern Strafen erteilen, die sich unbefugt in den Gängen aufhielten. Seine Stimmung war nicht die Beste, denn er befand sich irgendwie in einen Zwiespalt. Er wusste, heute war seine letzte Chance, Alyson auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aber andererseits wusste er auch, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, denn sie würde ihn wohl kaum erhören. Die fröhliche und ausgelassene Stimmung in der Großen Halle tat ihr übriges.

Auf dem Weg in den zweiten Stock traf er schließlich auf Ray, der ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Etwas verwundert schaute er ihm kurz nach und ging weiter. Wo hatte er denn Alyson gelassen, fragte sich Snape, bis er sich die Antwort selbst geben konnte.

Als er etwas weiter gegangen war, sah er sie, wie sie am Fenster saß und gedankenverloren hinausblickte.

Snape blieb stehen und beobachtete sie kurz, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Das Mondlicht, das ihr sanft ins Gesicht schien, machte sie nur noch hübscher, als sie ohnehin schon war. Trotzdem schien es, als sei sie gerade nicht mehr so fröhlich, als noch in der Großen Halle. Snape vermutete sogleich einen Streit mit ihrem Begleiter, der so geistesabwesend an ihm vorbeigelaufen war. Langsam ging er weiter und konnte sich einen bissigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen – es war einfach schon allzu sehr Gewohnheit, seine Schüler zu quälen.

„War Ihnen Mr. Wilson nicht gut genug, Miss Wright? Er war ja regelrecht am Boden zerstört, als er mir begegnete." Snape hob eine Augenbraue und stand nun etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt.

Alyson schreckte auf, als sie plötzlich von Snape angesprochen wurde. Sie blickte sich um und presste, wegen seines überflüssigen Kommentars, die Lippen etwas zusammen.

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, Professor Snape", entgegnete sie, nicht weniger bissig. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein, dachte sie, so etwas anzumerken!

Snape bereute es im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder, sich nicht einmal unter Kontrolle zu haben, was seinen Zynismus und seine Gehässigkeit betraf. So würde er es wohl nie schaffen, sie für ihn zu interessieren. Davon ließ er sich allerdings nichts anmerken, schon gar nicht, als sie ihm mit ihrer frechen Antwort konterte.

„Werden Sie nicht frech, Miss Wright", warnte Snape mit leiser Stimme, die Alyson einmal mehr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Dann unterlassen Sie Ihre überflüssigen Kommentare, Professor Snape." Alyson stand auf und es war ihr, trotz der Tatsache, dass ihr Snape gegenüber stand, fremd, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Abgesehen davon war sie von nun an nicht mehr seine Schülerin, also war es nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn er ihr ein wenig mehr Respekt entgegenbrachte.

Snape funkelte sie an. Was erlaubte sich dieses freche Gör eigentlich? Nur weil sie nun nicht mehr seine Schülerin war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie so respektlos mit ihm reden konnte.

„Miss Wright…", sprach Snape in gefährlich leisem Ton weiter. „Was überflüssig ist und was nicht, das lassen Sie getrost meine Sorge sein. Und nur weil sie jetzt keine Schülerin mehr sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie Älteren gegenüber respektlos werden können."

Alyson hob eine Augenbraue und hatte Mühe noch ruhig zu bleiben.

Einerseits machte sie Snapes Verhalten wütend, aber andererseits ließ seine Nähe und seine Stimme ihre Knie langsam weich werden. „Nein, das heißt es in der Tat nicht. Aber nur weil Sie älter sind als ich, heißt es auch noch lange nicht, dass Sie so respektlos mit mir reden können. Aber ich vergaß…", sie lächelte leicht, aber etwas gekünstelt, „… Sie kümmern sich ja generell nicht um die Gefühle ihrer Mitmenschen. Das war die letzten sieben Jahre so und hat sich heute wohl kaum geändert." Alyson funkelte ihn an. Diese Begegnung war doch nur wieder eine Bestätigung ihrer Vermutung, dass ihm seine Mitmenschen gleichgültig waren - sie ihm gleichgültig war. Sie war ihm nicht nur gleichgültig, sie war ihm wohl eher verhasst, was hätte es also für einen Sinn gehabt, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn trotz allem anziehend fand? „Einen schönen Abend noch, Professor Snape", beendete sie mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung das Gespräch, drehte sich um und ging.

Snape war für Sekundenbruchteile sprachlos. Das reichte Alyson, um sich abzuwenden und zu gehen. Er war wütend auf sie, weil sie die Frechheit besaß, ihm so etwas ins Gesicht zu sagen. Andererseits war er getroffen, denn er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie irgendwie Recht hatte. Aber wieso musste gerade sie ihm diese Tatsache vor Augen führen? War das nicht Beweis genug, was sie von ihm hielt? Dass sie ihn hasste und er nie eine Chance bei ihr hatte? Wahrscheinlich, dachte Snape und blickte ihr hinterher. Er hatte seine letzte Chance verspielt, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Oder doch nicht?

„Miss Wright…", begann er noch einmal, und erhob etwas seine Stimme. Er ging ein paar Schritte hinter ihr her. So leicht würde sie ihm nicht davonkommen.

„Ja?" Alyson drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um und ihre Stimme klang leicht genervt. Was wollte er jetzt noch? Hatte sie nicht schon genug gelitten? Er hatte in ihren aufgewühlten Gefühlen gestochert, brachte sie durch seine Anwesenheit fast um den Verstand und hatte ihr wieder einmal klar gemacht, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte – was wollte er also noch?

Sie blickte Snape an, der nun bei ihr war und etwa einen halben Meter vor ihr stehen blieb.

Snape, der sich gerade in einer Phase totalen Verstandsverlustes befand, blickte ihr nur in die Augen und packte sie schließlich kurzerhand im Nacken. Entschlossen, aber nicht grob, zog er ihren Kopf ein wenig zu sich her, beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und berührte ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen, aber deutlichen Kuss.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis ihm wieder bewusst wurde, was er hier eigentlich tat. Sogleich ließ er von ihr ab, blickte ihr noch einmal kurz in die Augen, drehte sich um und ging eilends davon. Was hatte er hier gerade getan? War er nun von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Snape machte sich Vorwürfe, es war ihm sogar geradezu peinlich, so die Kontrolle verloren zu haben. Leise fluchend ging er die letzten Treppen in den Kerker hinab und sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf. Er wusste, er konnte dieser Frau nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Sie brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Im Büro angekommen, ließ er sich in seinen Sessel fallen und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände. „Oh man, Severus…", fragte er sich selbst ein wenig verzweifelt, „…was hat Dich denn da bloß gerade geritten?!"

Alysons Augen weiteten sich plötzlich vor Schreck und Überraschung gleichzeitig. Was war das? Was geschah hier gerade? Völlig perplex war sie sekundenlang zu keinerlei Handlung mehr fähig. Es ging alles so schnell und erst als sie Snapes Umhang hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwinden sah, war sie wieder imstande, einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und musste sich gegen eine Wand lehnen. Wow… war ihr erster Gedanke. Sie konnte es kaum fassen. Gerade war sie noch wütend auf ihn gewesen und er sicherlich auch auf sie und einen Augenblick später das! Dieser Kuss! Alyson fühlte sich wie im Traum. Das war nicht real, dachte sie. Oder doch?

Nach ein paar Minuten, die sie noch paralysiert an der Wand gelehnt hatte, erlangte sie wieder volle Kontrolle über Gliedmaßen und Gehirn.

Das konnte nicht alles gewesen sein, dachte sie. So schnell würde sie nun nicht mehr aufgeben. Er hatte sie geküsst und sie würde nun den Vorstoß wagen, auch wenn er sie gleich zurückweisen würde.

Immer nervöser werdend, je näher sie Snapes Büro kam, ging Alyson hinunter in die Kerker. War es wirklich eine so gute Idee, das zu tun, fragte sie sich immer wieder? Wahrscheinlich würde er sie auf der Stelle umbringen, dachte sie, aber dieses Risiko würde sie nun eingehen. Bevor sie schlussendlich an seine Tür klopfte, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, um ihre Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Bitte lass es mich noch einmal spüren, dachte sie und wartete darauf, dass ihr jemand öffnete.

Snape saß noch immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als ihn das Klopfen aufschreckte. Genervt schnaubend erhob er sich. Er hatte keine Lust auf Besuch und vermutete schon, dass es Dumbledore war, der vor der Tür stand, um ihn noch einmal auf das Fest zu schleppen. Er würde ihn abwimmeln, dachte sich Snape und ging zur Tür. Mit einem barschen _Ja_ riss er diese auf und es dauerte einige Sekundenbruchteile, bis er registrierte, dass hier nicht Dumbledore vor ihm stand, sondern jemand, den er überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte – Alyson Wright. Sofort fragte er sich, warum sie gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen, dachte er und stellte sich schon einmal auf das Schlimmste ein. Er wusste nicht, wann ihm das letzte Mal eine Situation so peinlich und unangenehm gewesen war. Das war auf jeden Fall schon lange her…

Alyson wartete nervös, bis er ihr die Tür öffnete. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug und hatte das Gefühl, es würde raushüpfen, sobald sie den Mund öffnete.

Als Snape schließlich die Tür aufriss und sie anblaffte, zuckte sie vor Schreck und Nervosität leicht zusammen, suchte aber sofort seinen Blick.

Jetzt oder nie, dachte sie sich und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Sie stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, legte die Hand in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn sanft, aber nicht sehr zurückhaltend. Kaum hatte sie seine Lippen berührt, spürte sie auch schon, wie sich ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete und sich ihre Gedanken zu verschleiern begannen. Es war zu schön, um aufzuhören, fand sie und tat es demnach auch erst, als sie dringend wieder einmal Luft holen musste.

Severus Snape wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Kaum hatte er registriert, wer vor ihm stand, wurde er auch schon geküsst. Wie aus Reflex zog er sie in sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Als Alyson ihn endlich (A/N: Oder auch nicht *G*) wieder freigab, blickte er sie ziemlich irritiert und überrascht an. Mit allem hätte Snape jetzt gerechnet, aber nicht mit so was. Mochte sie ihn vielleicht doch mehr, als er immer gedachte hatte? Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er nun reagieren sollte, denn er wollte es schließlich schon lange: ihre Nähe spüren, ihre Lippen… ihre Hände und ihre Haut auf seiner. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran, steigerte Snapes Erregung. Er blickte ihr in die Augen und schwieg, genau wie sie. Ihre leichte Unsicherheit sah man ihr an, aber noch deutlicher spürte man ihre Erregung, denn ihr Atem ging schneller.

Snape, der im Grunde nicht minder erregt war, überlegte nicht mehr lange. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er sie wieder an sich und begann sie noch einmal zu küssen. Er hörte Alyson leise seufzen, was ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Fordernd begehrte seine Zunge Einlass, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde.

Alyson spürte ihre Knie weich werden und ihren Verstand sich verflüchtigten. Sie verspürte im ganzen Körper ein Kribbeln wie von tausend Ameisen, während sich ihre beiden Zungen zu einem innigen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss vereinigten.

Ihre Hände verselbständigten sich und schoben Snape den schweren Umhang von den Schultern, der rauschend zu Boden fiel. Dann machten sie sich auf, seine langen, schwarzen Roben aufzuknöpfen. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals und seine Hände, die immer tiefer wanderten, was ihr ein leises, genüssliches Seufzen entlockte.

Alysons Handeln wischte bei Snape die letzten Zweifel beiseite. Sie schien es genauso zu wollen wie er… Er konnte es noch immer kaum glauben.

Begierig begann er ihren Hals zu küssen, während seine Hände ihren Rücken hinabwanderten und geschickt den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes öffneten, der leise zu Boden glitt. Er konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen, als er ihre nackte Haut spürte und sie ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite legte und genüsslich seufzte.

Er drückte sie gegen die Tür seines Büros und biss ihr sanft in Hals und Schulter. Sein ganzer Körper verlangte schon nach ihr…

Schneller atmend vergrub Alyson ihre Finger in Snapes Haaren. Sie fühlte sich schon jetzt wie im Rausch und ihr Körper schrie regelrecht nach mehr.

Sie umschlang mit einem Bein die seinigen und schob ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen. Sie konnte ihm gerade nicht nahe genug sein, was wohl auch umgekehrt galt. Snape ließ, während er sie weiter küsste, seine Finger sanft über ihren Po und Oberschenkel gleiten, bevor er Alyson packte, um sie auf seine Hüfte zu heben.

Ihr hübsches Dekollete in der Corsage hob und senkte sich schnell – schon alleine dieser Anblick hätte Snape gereicht, um in Wallung zu kommen. Doch jetzt begann Alyson seinen Hals mit heißen Küssen zu übersähen und ihren warmen Atem an sein Ohr zu blasen – das brachte ihn vollends um den Verstand. Leise stöhnend drückte er ihren Körper an sich. Hier konnten sie unmöglich bleiben. Nicht in seinem Büro… So trug er sie langsam in Richtung seiner Privatgemächer.

Kaum waren sie erneut hinter verschlossener Tür, löste Alyson die Umklammerung ihrer Beine und machte sich erneut an der Robe ihres ehemaligen Lehrers zu schaffen. Wieso musste dieses Ding nur so viele Knöpfe haben? Es sah besser aus, aber für den heutigen Zweck war es eindeutig unpraktisch…

Endlich hatte sie die Robe aufgeknöpft und streifte sie ihm von den Schultern. Darunter kam sogleich seine nackte Brust zum Vorschein, was Alyson ein leises, entzücktes Seufzen entlockte. Mit ihren Fingernägeln fuhr sie sanft hinunter bis zu seiner Hose, während sie anfing, mit der Zunge an seinen Brustwarzen zu spielen.

Snape stöhnte auf und so langsam wurde seine Hose wirklich zu eng für seine Erregung.

Ihre Berührungen brachten ihn gleich um den Verstand. Wie selbständig fingen seine Hände in ihrem Rücken an, die Schnürung der Corsage zu öffnen.

Nach scheinbar endlos langer Zeit glitt auch sie zu Boden und vor ihm stand Alyson, nur noch in einen Hauch von Nichts gehüllt. Es war wie eine Erlösung, als diese ihm fast zeitgleich die Hose öffnete und über die Hüften streifte. Länger hätte er es in diesem Gefängnis nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Alyson spürte, dass ihr Gegenüber schon sehr erregt war, was sie noch verrückter machte, als sie ohnehin schon war. Langsam fuhr sie ihm wieder mit den Fingernägeln über die Brust, küsste seine Schulter und strich irgendwann wie zufällig über die Fülle in Snapes Shorts. Dieser stöhnte auf und fing an, sie langsam Richtung Bett zu bugsieren.

Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten, dachte sich Snape. Die Frau wusste, wie sie ihn um den Verstand brachte und es würde mehr als peinlich sein, schon vor dem eigentlichen Sex zu kommen. Wie um sich an ihr zu rächen, fuhr er ihr ins Höschen und begann sie etwas zu stimulieren.

Alyson stöhnte auf und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als sie seinen Finger spürte. Ihr Körper war die ganze Zeit schon wie elektrisiert und Snapes Berührungen waren wie Feuer und Eis zugleich.

Das war ein Fehler, war der einzige Gedanke, den Snape noch zu fassen imstande war. Ihr lustvolles Stöhnen auf seine Berührungen machte ihn nur noch heißer. Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und packte Alyson, die kurz frustriert aufseufzte, um schneller zum Bett zu kommen. Dort angekommen gab es kaum noch ein Halten für ihn. Unter heißen und begehrenden Küssen öffnete er ihren BH und streifte ihn ihr ab.

Alyson ging es ähnlich. Würden sie jetzt nicht bald einen Schritt weiter gehen, dann wäre es vorbei. Sie fuhr in Snapes Shorts und schob sie etwas nach unten, während sie seine Küsse leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Sie spürte, wie er ihr Höschen entfernte und sie sanft aufs Bett drückte. Kaum lag sie, zog sie ihre Füße an sich, um ihre Schuhe noch auszuziehen, während sie Snape keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich so etwas unter den weiten Roben des Tränkemeisters verbarg…

Snape indes entledigte sich auch noch seiner Schuhe und seinen Shorts, bevor er sich wieder über Alyson beugte und anfing, ihre Brüste zu küssen und sanft in die Brustwarzen zu beißen.

Die Möglichkeit, ihr so nahe zu sein, ihre nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren, nahm ihm fast den Atem. Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt…

Alyson stöhnte lustvoll auf und vergrub ihre Finger in Snapes Haaren, während dieser immer weiter hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel küsste. Sie war Wachs in seinen Händen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie solche überwältigenden Gefühle erlebt.

Severus Snape ging es ähnlich. Ihre Reaktionen auf seine Berührungen vernebelten ihm die Sinne immer mehr. Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hoch und wanderte mit dem Mund wieder zu ihrem. Alysons Körper bebte und sie wand sich etwas unter seinen Händen.

Länger hielt sie es gleich nicht mehr aus, dachte sie. Während eines hungrigen Kusses schlag sie wieder ihre Beine um seine, denn ihr Körper schrie schon förmlich nach Erlösung.

Snape spürte, dass er es weiter nicht mehr auf die Spitze treiben konnte. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und drang vorsichtig in sie ein, was ihn zum Aufstöhnen brachte.

Alyson keuchte etwas, als sie ihn in sich spürte. Sie benötigte etwas Zeit, um sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen, doch schon nach ein paar Sekunden umschlang sie ihn enger mit ihren Beinen und wollte ihn intensiver spüren.

Dieses kurze Zögern entging Snape nicht und er verharrte bewegungslos über ihr. Nur seine Hand strich ihr sanft über die erhitzten Wangen, während seine Augen ihren Blick suchten.

Als er ihre Beine enger um seine spürte, war er beruhigt. Für einen Augenblick hatte er Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben – zu weit gegangen zu sein, aber dem war zum Glück nicht so. Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen und ihren Hals zu küssen.

Alyson stöhnte leise, als sie ihn so spürte und krallte sich in seinen Schultern fest. Es war ein Rausch der Sinne, den sie gerade erlebte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie begann, sich mit ihm zu bewegen und sich ihm anzupassen.

Nach kurzer Zeit übermannte Snape die Leidenschaft endgültig. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und intensiver, was beide aufstöhnen ließ. Er spürte Alysons Mund an seinem Ohr, ihren heißen, schnellen Atem an seinem Hals und ihm wurde ganz schwummrig.

Ihre weiche, erhitzte Haut und ihr lustvolles Stöhnen ließ ihn fast den Verstand verlieren. Er spürte, wie sich in seiner Lendengegend immer mehr die Erregung sammelte. Der Höhepunkt würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen…

Auch Alyson war nicht mehr weit vom Höhepunkt entfernt. Ihr vernünftiges Denken hatte mittlerweile längst ausgesetzt und sie hatte das Gefühl, vor lauter Erregung gleich platzen zu müssen. Laut stöhnend suchte sie Halt im zerwühlten Bettlaken und bog ihren Rücken etwas durch, um ihn noch besser zu spüren.

Der Anblick Alysons gab Snape gleich den Rest. Er hatte Mühe, nicht gleich zu kommen, nicht bevor auch sie soweit war. Noch einmal verschärfte er Tempo und Intensität, während er spürte, wie sich ein ziemlich großer Höhepunkt anbahnte, der ihm gleich den Verstand raubte.

Alyson keuchte und wand sich unter ihm. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ein riesiges Feuerwerk kurz vor der Zündung zu sein und sie spürte, wie sich die geballte Erregung in ihrem Schoss sammelte. Unter lautem Stöhnen kam sie schließlich unter ihm und es raubte ihr fast den Atem.

Snape war froh, denn endlich musste er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Bei ihm war es schon überfällig und als er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um sein bestes Stück kontrahierten, stöhnte auch er auf und entlud sich in ihr. Mit dem letzten Rest Verstand und mit der letzten Kraft, die noch in seinen Gliedern zu sein schien, zog er sich aus Alyson zurück und ließ sich neben ihr in die Kissen sinken. Genauso wie sie, war er noch nicht imstande, ein Wort zu sagen. Er war noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen ausgelaugten Körper mit genügend Sauerstoff zu versorgen.

Alyson lag nur da und versuchte zu atmen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, denn alles schien sich um sie zu drehen. Es war Wahnsinn gewesen… war der einzige klare Gedanke, den sie gerade zu fassen imstande war. Sie spürte Snapes Hand neben ihrer und griff nach ihr. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein, spüren, dass er immer noch da war und hoffte, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

Snape drückte sanft ihre Hand. Auch er wollte ihre Nähe noch nicht aufgeben. Als sich sein Atem etwas beruhigt hatte, angelte er nach der Bettdecke, drehte sich zu Alyson, zog sie etwas an sich und deckte sie beide zu. Er schloss die Augen, doch schlafen konnte er noch eine Weile nicht. Zu viele Gedanken stürzten auf ihn ein, als er wieder völlig klar im Kopf war.

Sanft streichelte er über ihren Arm, während er nachdachte. Es war wunderschön gewesen, noch besser als er sich je hätte träumen lassen und dennoch… Konnte er sie wirklich halten und an sich binden? Sie war jung, hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Er konnte nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie es mit einem alten Mann verlebte, der er im Vergleich zu ihr im Grunde schon war. Und wer wusste schon, wie sie zu ihm stehen würde, wüsste sie mehr über ihn… Er musste sie gehen lassen, bevor seine Gefühle für sie noch stärker wurden. Noch war es nicht zu spät und er würde darüber hinwegkommen können - sie vergessen können, genauso wie sie ihn.

Alyson schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an ihn, doch schlafen konnte sie auch nicht sofort. Auch ihr gingen allerlei Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, dass es so gut werden würde, welche wahnsinnigen Gefühle er noch in ihr wecken konnte. Aber hätte eine Beziehung zu ihm Zukunft? Wollte er so etwas überhaupt, oder war es für ihn möglicherweise nur ein einmaliges Erlebnis? Sanft strich sie ihm über den Arm und spürte seinen ruhigen Atem an ihrem Kopf. Ihr wurde klar, dass es für sie im Grunde nichts Einmaliges war. Es war nicht nur ein Begehren, das sie für ihn empfand, denn das war schließlich nun zu genüge gestillt worden. Es war mehr… sie hatte wirklich Gefühle für ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Ob es wirklich Liebe war, konnte Alyson nicht sagen, dazu kannte sie ihn einfach noch zu wenig, aber es war definitiv ein Gefühl, welches darin münden könnte. Es musste irgendwie zusammen weitergehen – morgen würde sie mit ihm reden, in der Hoffnung, er würde ähnlich empfinden wie sie.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Alyson erwachte, war Snape schon aufgestanden.

Sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um zu begreifen, wo sie überhaupt war. Verschlafen blinzelnd blickte sie sich in Snapes Schlafzimmer um. Gestern hatte sie schließlich nicht sehr viel davon bewusst wahrgenommen. Irgendwann fiel ihr Blick auf ein Stück Pergament, das neben ihr im Bett lag. Sie nahm es und begann zu lesen.

_Guten Morgen, Alyson…_

_Ich bin schon zum Frühstück gegangen._

_Deine Kleider liegen alle auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett._

_S._

_P.S.: Es war unvergesslich schön..._

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Alysons Gesicht. Es war wirklich unvergesslich schön gewesen, dachte sie, als sie aufstand und sich anzuziehen begann. Es würden auch hoffentlich noch viele genauso schöne Nächte folgen…

Sie steckte Snapes Notiz ein und machte sich auf den Weg nach Ravenclaw. In ihrem Schlafraum angekommen, zog sie sich etwas alltagstaugliches an, verstaute den Zettel gut in ihrem gepackten Koffer und machte sich noch kurz etwas frisch. Danach machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

Dort angekommen bemerkte sie, dass Snape nicht mehr da war. Innerlich etwas enttäuscht setzte sie sich und versuchte die nervenden Fragen ihrer Freundinnen, wo sie denn die Nacht über gewesen sein, zu ignorieren. Während Alyson an ihrem Toast kaute, beschloss sie, vor der Abreise nachher noch einmal in die Kerker zu gehen. Sie wollte noch mit Snape reden und da er heute morgen schon weg war, musste es eben nachher noch sein.

Die ersten Schüler versammelten sich schon abreisefertig in der Eingangshalle, als Alyson sich noch einmal auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Unten angekommen, klopfte sie an Snapes Büro, doch keiner öffnete. Auch nach weiterem Klopfen, nachfragen und warten blieb die Tür verschlossen.

Alyson wurde das Herz mit jeder Sekunde schwerer, die ihr niemand antwortete. Wieso war er nicht da? Wieso öffnete er ihr nicht? Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammenschnürte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Es war also doch nur für eine Nacht gewesen… Nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen, stand sie noch ein paar Minuten vor der Tür, klopfte noch ein letztes Mal und wartete vergeblich auf Antwort.

Alyson schluckte und wischte sich über die Augen. Nachdem sie noch ein paar mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, ging sie wieder hoch, um die Heimreise anzutreten.

Niemand ahnte auch nur im Geringsten, wie sehr sie sich durch Snapes Verhalten verletzt fühlte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ausgenutzt worden zu sein, auch wenn sie es genauso gewollt hatte, wie er. Dennoch… er hatte mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt und im Grunde war es wohl immer so gewesen, wie sie die ganze Zeit dachte. Er hatte höchstens ihren Körper begehrt und nicht sie als Person. Das wurde ihr nun bestätigt und zwar auf sehr schmerzliche Weise.

Der einzige Trost war vielleicht noch, dass sie ihn wohl nie wieder sehen würde. Vielleicht half die Zeit ja vergessen…

Snape lief durch den Verbotenen Wald. Er war absichtlich nicht lange beim Frühstück geblieben, um Alyson aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte sich schlussendlich dafür entschieden, ihr nicht im Weg stehen zu wollen. Er würde ihr nicht das geben können, was sie verdiente und wollte ihr Leben nicht verbauen, indem sie an etwas festhielt, das es nicht gab.

Sie wusste nichts von ihm, seinem Leben, seiner Vergangenheit… was würde sie noch lieben können, würde sie alles wissen? Nichts.

Es fiel ihm schwer, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, denn er konnte die aufkommenden Gefühle für seine ehemalige Schülerin nicht leugnen. Dennoch redete er sich ein, dass er sie irgendwann vergessen würde, genauso wie sie ihn schon bald vergessen haben würde.

Noch einmal schaute er auf die Uhr. Jetzt war es also soweit, dachte er. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen und die letzte Nacht würde eine seltene und schöne Erinnerung bleiben, aber nichts weiter.


End file.
